1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system for performing an initialization operation.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device may operate by receiving a power supply voltage. The power supply may be supplied from a device external to the semiconductor device or an external device. A level of the power supply voltage supplied to the semiconductor device may increase up to a target voltage level from a ground voltage level with a constant gradient. If a semiconductor device receives a power supply voltage and starts various operations including a reading operation, a writing operation or the like while the level of the power supply voltage increases up to the target voltage level, a malfunction may occur due to the low power supply voltage level. Thus, the semiconductor device may be designed to start various operations after a level of the power supply voltage reaches a predetermined target voltage level.
A semiconductor device may include various internal circuits for performing various operations including a reading operation, a writing operation or the like. The internal circuits included in the semiconductor device need to be initialized so that internal nodes of the internal circuits have predetermined levels before the various operations are performed. Initializing the internal nodes of the internal circuits allows the internal circuits to perform stable operations after a power supply voltage is supplied to the semiconductor device. In addition, data stored in memory cells of the semiconductor device need to be maintained at stable levels.